<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Going Anywhere. by MickeysTonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204605">Not Going Anywhere.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic'>MickeysTonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk??, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, they’re married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are happily married and will never get over that fact.</p><p>They have an empty house and take advantage of it. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Going Anywhere.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE THIS LONG. I PROMISE IM STILL OBSESSED WITH GALLAVICH IVE JUST HAD SO MUCH GOING ON. I LOVE YOU GUYS.</p><p>Tumblr: @valeskaheart.<br/>Twitter: @valeskamonaghan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey stared at the ring on his finger and felt that flip in his stomach. Even after a month of marriage, he would never get used to the fact Ian was his husband. That he was legally a Gallagher now.</p><p>“Lost in thought?”</p><p>Ian walked into the room with a towel around his waist and drops of water dripping down his chest.</p><p>“Now I’m not.” Mickey smirked, “C’mere.”</p><p>Ian locked their door and walked over to stand in front of Mickey, “This doing something for you?”</p><p>Mickey grinned and tucked his fingers into the top of his towel, “You always do something for me, Gallagher. You down for a quick round?”</p><p>Ian answered by pulling the towel off and letting it fall to the floor causing Mickey to harden in his boxers.</p><p>“There we go.” Was all Mickey said before taking Ian’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck.” Ian whispered.</p><p>He tangled his fingers in Mickey’s hair and closed his eyes just allowing the pleasure to take over. It never failed because Mickey was absolute sin when it came to sucking him off, he always had been and Ian would never get tired of it.</p><p>Mickey ran his tongue around the head of Ian’s cock before running it gently over the slit smirking when Ian let out a shaky breath. He licked the vein on the bottom of Ian’s cock before lifting it enough to suck his balls into his mouth.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Mick.” Ian groaned.</p><p>Mickey pulled back and squeezed Ian’s cock, “You holding up?”</p><p>“I will be if you keep sucking me a bit. I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Mickey laughed, “You’re on, tough guy.”</p><p>He took Ian’s cock back into his mouth and went down as far as he could. He sucked his cheeks in to make it tighter for Ian and judging by the way Ian cursed and grabbed his hair tighter, Mickey knew it was working. His own cock was harder than hell just sucking Ian off and listening to the noises he was making.</p><p>Ian glanced down and the sight of the ring on Mickey’s hand had his stomach twisting. The hand was wrapped around his cock squeezing him gently and the ring just pushed Ian further. Knowing Mickey was officially his was really doing something for Ian.</p><p>Mickey pulled off slowly and licked his lips, “You good? Your thighs are shaking.”</p><p>He had a grin on his face so Ian cupped his cheeks and leaned down so he could kiss that grin off his face. Mickey moaned and started kissing back instantly; their tongues sliding into the others mouth. Both boys were hard and ready to just cum already. It never took long but since they got married their sex life became more intense.</p><p>“Get on the bed, Mick. Spread your legs.”</p><p>“Who said I’m going to do what you say?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He was challenging Ian and Ian knew it. He loved when Mickey got like this.</p><p>He grabbed Mickey before the other boy could say anything and he tossed him on the bed, “I said.”</p><p>Mickey licked his lips and spread his legs, “Well get up here and make it worth my while then, Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian crawled on the bed up over Mickey’s body so he could kiss him quickly. </p><p>“Get to doing something, Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian chuckled, “Alright, alright.”</p><p>He moved down Mickey’s body slowly.</p><p>“You missed my cock.”</p><p>Ian smirked, “I know, Mick. Not going to touch your cock this round.”</p><p>He lifted Mickey’s hips and tossed one of his legs over his shoulder.</p><p>“Ian, I swear to God-fuck.”</p><p>Ian interrupted him by attaching his mouth to Mickey’s ass. </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Mickey sighed.</p><p>His head fell back against his pillow. He always relaxed when Ian ate him out even when it was intense.</p><p>Just like now.</p><p>Mickey could feel Ian’s scruff on the inside of his thighs, could feel his spit running down his skin and it was everything Mickey loved.</p><p>But nothing more than Ian’s tongue fucking in and out of him as it currently was. Ian would suck on his rim, lick him in soft circles or rough, thick licks. Mickey loved it all.</p><p>He stared at Ian’s ring on the hand that was holding on to his thigh and he reached down to grab it. It caused Ian to look up at him and Mickey would swear he could see his eyes twinkle at the gesture.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Mickey groaned, “Going to bust a nut, Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian pulled back and licked his lips, “Want me to fuck you now?”</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask. Get your cock in me.”</p><p>Ian happily did as Mickey asked.</p><p>They really hoped no one had come home yet or they’d be in for a very noisy greeting. The bed hitting the wall, the bed squeaking, Mickey cussing and Ian grunting every few minutes were echoing around the room. They could only imagine how the rest of the hopefully empty house heard it.</p><p>Ian grunted and fucked into Mickey as deep as he possibly could almost losing it when Mickey clenched around him</p><p>“I’m going to fucking lose it.” Ian gasped, “You can’t do that.”</p><p>Mickey did it again and enjoyed the way Ian stopped thrusting only to collect himself.</p><p>“Need to cum, Ian.” Mickey groaned, “Get fucking.”</p><p>It took Ian to get back into rhythm but once he did it didn’t take long for Mickey’s orgasm to hit.</p><p>Ian would never get tired of Mickey’s face and the noises he made when he came. The fucking way Mickey was clenching around his cock was doing it for him. Just a few more seconds and his own orgasm would be hitting.</p><p>“That’s fucking heaven.” Mickey sighed, “Cum, Ian. Wanna feel you inside me.”</p><p>That did it.</p><p>Ian groaned and bit down on Mickey’s shoulder as he came deep inside of him, his entire body shaking.</p><p>“Jesus fuck.”</p><p>Mickey chuckled and kissed the side of his head, “You still with me? Am I already a widow?”</p><p>Ian laughed and pulled back so he could kiss him, “Not going anywhere for a long time.”</p><p>“And not anytime soon.” Mickey added, “I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>“You’re not tired?”</p><p>Mickey flipped them over so he was sitting on Ian’s waist, “That answer your question?”</p><p>Ian reached around and squeezed his ass, “My baby gets what my baby wants.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>But Mickey had a blush on his face.</p><p>If the rest of the family came home to hear Mickey cussing and moaning Ian’s name, they would walk right back out the door and pretend it never happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>